Black Beauty
by xXMAFLXx
Summary: So I wrote my own love story about Marceline and Finn. This story is also about the war between vampires and werewolves. Note: Finn is 21 and Marceline is 1010. / I AM BACK! Soon you will get a lot of interesting chapters, I warn you things gonna get complicated. Love triangles, fights, war, werewolves, control losing, disappearance, mind losing, and many other things!
1. Return

Marceline was floating back home. She travelled around the world for 2 years. She thought, it was time to see the world again. She assumed that many things can change within 5 years. Marceline didn't disappeared not telling anyone where she's going. Nah, she told everyone and said goodbye. Right now she was on her way to her old house in a cave. The sun was soon breaking, so she was in a hurry. Marceline wore a black t-shirt, some sweet red trousers and a pair of red shoes. In her hand she held her nice old base and a bag. When she was in the cave, Marceline heard someone crisping in the bush near her house. She softly put her things near the house and silently went near the bush. Marceline leaned over a bit and was about to ask who's in the bush, when a man jumped from it pushing her on the ground and leaning on her with all his body. He held her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Finn!" Marceline said smiling.

"Oh glob Marceline it's you. Sorry I thought you're someone else." Finn explained helping her get on her feet.

Marceline looked at him. He wore his usual clothes, but had a new black sword. Also he looked even more muscular, than before. Marceline stood there looking at him and trying to be cold, but she couldn't. She smiled and gave Finn a hug.

"Dang it Finn. Man I missed you. I see you started working out more?" Marceline asked Finn still with a smile on her face.

"Well Marcy, you don't even imagine how I missed you. Things got boring without you. And yeah I started working out more." Finn talked not lowering his eyes from Marceline.

"I think you can tell me about it in the house." Marceline said picking her stuff and going to the house. When she opened the door, Marceline turned around to Finn. He was staring at her.

"Coming?" She smiled.

Finn woke up from his trans and went in the house.

"So how things were without me? What happened within 2 years?' Marceline asked putting her stuff in place.

"Nothing much, except that Jake has 3 more children" Finn answered, siting on the couch.

"Wow really?" Marceline asked stopping for a second.

"Yeah and now he lives with Lady and the puppies." Finn informed.

"Why? In few weeks his kids will be 20 already." Marceline asked again opening her fridge and taking out some apples.

"Well you see they are more like their father, so they age slowly." Finn explained.

"So you're all alone? Oh and thanks for the apples. Because I'm starving." Marceline said sitting near Finn and giving him an apple too.

"No problem Marcy. So yeah. I mean, I live alone in the tree house. I don't really do much too." Finn said with a sad face.

"Okay so when was the last time you had fun?" Marceline asked sucking the red from the apple.

"Like 2 months ago. I and Jake went on a trip to find this skeleton dungeon. And those skelly's were just hilarious. They tried fighting us with flowers. I guess they were just crazy." Finn said smiling and biting an apple.

"Wow Finn, long time no fun. So what did you do all this time?" Marceline asked looking in his eyes.

"Uhh I helped Bonnie a lot. And worked out, and… Well I think nothing else. Mostly you were the one I had most fun." Finn answered looking at Marceline with a very serious face.

"You don't say? Well Finn you are officially a humdrum now." Marceline said giving Finn a friendly laugh.

"Ah, I know Marcy." Finn said smiling.

"And I know how to fix things. Remember the island we found when we searched, for the crystal Bonnie needed?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn answered.

"Well around the island there are colonies of beautiful corals. We could go snorkeling and it would be like a trip. Like for 2 days." Marceline talked.

"I don't know, it sounds fun, but what if someone needs help?" Finn asked nervously.

"Finn just for 2 days! Stop thinking about others and think about yourself. Come on it will be fun" Marceline begged.

"Uhh okay." He said smiling.

"I'll take a boat and some blankets, and some snorkels." Finn added.

"Okay and I'll take care of food and some pillows and a tent." Marceline said.

"And where will we meet?" Finn asked.

"Near the wooden bridge by the sea." She answered.

"Okay" He said standing up.

"You should get some rest." Finn added.

"Don't worry I will." Marceline promised escorting Finn near the door blushing.

"Okay. I'm really happy you finally came back….Bye" Finn said hugging her by her west and kissing her forehead.

"See you later" Marceline smirked all blushing.

She closed the door and went to the bathroom. Marceline changed her clothes and floated to her bed. She jumped on her pillows and sighted. Finally, she was in her bed. That's one of the things she missed most, besides Finn. She didn't sleep, Marceline was still thinking. She was so happy that Finn actually missed her, because Marceline liked him. Not as a brother or a friend, but like a man. She even liked the idea, Finn being her boyfriend. He was one of her closest people, a person she could tell her secrets, and cry on his shoulder. These thoughts were on her mind. After a while Marceline closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. A new level

The last sun light was setting down. Marceline stood near the wooden bridge and was waiting for Finn. She wore a red shirt, blue trousers and some red shoes. She had her base and some bags in her hands.

"Good evening Marcy" A voice was heard.

Marceline turned around seeing Finn in a bout full of bags.

"Wow Finn, don't scare me like that." She said going near him and hugging Finn.

"I'm sorry" Finn apologized looking in her eyes and still holding her by her west.

Marceline blushed. She put the stuff in the boat and sat down. Finn started rowing. They drifted in the ocean almost for 2 hours talking about Marceline's travels. In her opinion the world didn't change much. She saw few beautiful places, but there was nothing much too see. Although Finn still wanted to hear every detail of her trip. They both talked and laughed, but stopped when they saw beautiful shining corals. It was so beautiful and peaceful. The water was so dark, but by the shine of the corals, it became so clear and bright.

"Wow I love this place, for the fact that corals shine." Marceline smiled looking in the water.

"I don't think you'll find something like this anywhere else" Finn admitted smiling.

He stood up took of his shirt, shoes and trousers until he was only with his black pants. Marceline did the same until she was only with her red bikini. He put on his mask and gave one to Marceline. When they were ready, Finn looked at her and asked.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am." She answered.

Finn smiled and jumped in the water. Marceline did the same. They both took a deep breath and plunged down in the sea. It was something wonderful. The corals were in many colors. Red, black, yellow, green.

Marceline was just amazed by this beauty. They swam around until they needed some air. Marceline and Finn dived out smiling.

"Amazing! The colors, wow!" Finn said.

"Yeah I know! Hey want to see something cool?" Marceline agreed.

"Sure" He smiled.

Marceline floated out of the water and started walking in air, but it looked like she was walking on water. Finn laughed. And swam near Marceline. She stopped floating and fell in the water laughing. Finn caught her and smiled. And so the time passed until they were too tired to swim. Finn helped Marceline get in he boat, although she was able to float.

"Okay now where should we go make our tent?" Marceline asked.

Finn didn't say anything. Marceline turned around and found him looking at the sky. A huge heavy rain was coming.

"Oh no." Finn said taking the oars. He paddled in such a hurry. When they were on the island, Marceline and Finn grabbed all the stuff and started running, looking for a shelter.

"In here!" Marceline shouted pointing in a dark cave.

Finn and Marceline ran in.

"Wow, what a run." Marceline said deeply breathing.

Finn put all the stuff and sat down.

"Yeah, it's such a relief that our stuff didn't get wet." Finn added lighting a lantern.

Marceline went deeper in the cave and changed her clothes. Finn did the same thing, but he did it near the entrance. When Marceline came back, Finn already put the tent in place and was taking out the blankets and pillows. Marceline helped him. When the job was done, she sat down and looked around. The tent was big. There could be even another person here, but instead there were just bags of stuff, a lot of pillows and few blankets. Two as a bedsheet and one as a cover and up in the middle a lantern hung. Marceline looked at Finn.

"Don't be sad Finn. " Marceline asked.

"I'm not sad Marcy, really I'm not." Finn said with a smile. Marceline smiled back. Finn came closer her putting a blanket on her.

"I think it's cold so you should put this on" Finn said.

"Thanks, but then you'll be cold, this one is the last." Marceline answered.

"Nah, I wont'." Finn informed her sitting near.

Marceline looked in his eyes raising her hand and giving a sign to come near her and cuddle. Finn of course did it. He came closer and hugged her by the west covering a blanket on her.

"Finn. What were you expecting when I came back?" Marceline asked.

"Well Ash, was usually searching for you. He even tied me up and demanded to tell me where are you. So I just didn't want him to show up searching your house." Finn explained.

"Wow really? I'm happy I broke up with that douche. Anyways thanks for not telling him where I went." Marceline thanked with a surprise in her face.

Finn nodded. And silence stood for a while. It was nice sitting near Finn, when he was holding her tight. Marceline felt safe and comfortable near him.

"Marcy, I would do anything for you." Finn said hugging her tighter, when the lightning struck.

"Thanks Finn" Marceline blushed.

"You know I think, Marcy that you deserve a better man. Someone that would protect you, and not hurt you. Someone that would love you for who you are, not what you are." Finn talked.

"Someone like you?" Marceline asked retreating back and looking in his eyes.

Finn didn't say anything. He just gazed in her eyes, until they're lips touched. The kiss was deep, long and passionate.

"Yes even someone like me." Finn said smiling and kissing her again, pulling her closer and hugging her tighter. They kissed again and again, until lightning struck and ruined the moment. Now the lovers just started in each other's eyes, with awkwardness.

"Uh a. You hungry? I got some strawberries?" Marceline asked opening a bag and taking out a box of strawberries.

"Sure, I like strawberries" Finn stuttered sitting straighter.

Marceline sucked out the red from one strawberry, then another and another… Finn moved near Marceline and tried taking a bag of oranges, when he accidently fell on Marceline pressing her on the ground. They're eyes met. Finn gazed at her red, full of fear eyes and didn't want to move, but when he felt the shivering of Marceline's body, he pulled back taking Marceline in a bridal style, bringing her near the blankets and covering one on her.

"Sorry, for….aa. you still cold?" Finn asked still holding her.

"A bit." She said blushing.

"Look, about the kiss, I should have never kissed you without you wantin.." Finn talked, but was interrupted by Marceline.

"No, Finn I wanted you to kiss me. We both wanted it" Marceline clarified.

Finn took Marceline's black hair hank and put it behind her ear.

"Yes Marcy, I wanted to kiss you and I would kiss you a million times more, because I love you. I love you for who you are. And I don't suppose you to love me back, but I want yo.."Finn's speech was interrupted by Marceline's kiss.

"I'll take it as I love you too." Finn said smiling and kissing her again.

Marceline smiled back and continued kissing him. After a while Finn put her on the blankets, breaking the kiss and kissing her forehead.

"The sun is about to break, so you should sleep." Finn whispered in her ear.

"Come on Finn, just few more kisses" She smirked.

Finn smiled taking of his shirt and kissing Marceline's lips one more time. He put out the fire and then he leaned down hugging her tight.

"So what is this? A new level?" Finn asked again.

"I guess, yeah it's a new level." She answered yawning.

Finn smiled and pulled Marceline closer. They didn't sleep, just enjoyed each others company.


	3. Independent

Marceline woke up finding herself alone in the dark, she looked around and didn't see Finn near.

"Finn?" She said.

A light came in the tent. It was Finn, still shirtless with a lantern in his hand.

"I'm here. I checked if there's no danger around" Finn explained, coming closer Marceline and kissing her,

"Good morning by the way" Marceline smiled.

"Yeah good morning." Finn smiled back.

"So what should we do today?" Marceline asked sitting straighter.

"Well I saw you brought your base, so we could go play something and later go swimming." Finn suggested putting his shirt on.

"Seems fun. Did you eat anything?" Marceline talked.

"Yeah I did and I brought you some food too by the way." Finn answered giving her a plate of pancakes with strawberries.

"Wow, Finn breakfast in bed, something new." Marceline talked smirking.

"Where did you cook them anyways?" She added.

" I made a campfire, and I brought a pan and some ingredients for pancakes. Actually I planned this." Finn smiled sitting near her and eating an apple.

"Well that's sweet" Marceline said kissing him.

"Anyways I'll go get the base." Finn said going out of the tent.

When Finn came back with her base, Marceline was already done eating pancakes. Finn sat near her and started playing the base. Marceline was shocked.

"Finn when did you learn to play the base?" Marceline asked.

"When you decided to see the world again I bought a electric guitar." Finn answered still playing.

"Well Finn you got skills." Marceline smiled.

"Maybe, but I play the electric guitar better." Finn said putting the guitar away.

"You'll have to show me now." Marceline said.

"I will." Finn smiled.

"Promise?" Marceline asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I promise, Marcy." Finn promised sitting straighter and looking to Marceline.

He put his hand on her face and kissed her.

"Anyways, want to go swimming?" Finn asked.

"Hell yeah Finn." Marceline answered, taking her bikini and floating to change her clothes. When she came back Finn was already gone. She went out of the cave and looked at the sky. It was a very peaceful, calm night. No sound, not even the wind dared to disturb this silence. Marceline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the thing she liked most of being a vampire. Not the floating, but feeling the night. Knowing that the night is hers and she's free to do whatever she wants. No one would stop her. She could play her guitar in the middle of the night, she could fly around singing, she could do anything. Marceline opened her eyes and floated near the boat. Finn was already in it with a lantern in his hand. Marceline sat down in the boat examining Finns body. He looked so sexy in his black swimwear. You could see all Finns abs, muscles and even his six-pack. Marceline was so empathizing, she didn't hear Finn's question.

"Marceline?" Finn asked, noticing her staring.

"Uh, yeah I'm here." She answered waking up from her staring.

"So where should we go swimming? The same spot or a new one?" Finn asked again sitting near Marceline.

Marceline looked around and saw a huge cliff.

"I know a great spot Finn." She said, taking Finn's hand and floating on the cliff.

"Wow Marceline. Am I not too heavy?" He asked.

"A bit" She answered, standing Finn on the 20 m. high cliff. Finn looked to Marceline with a suspicious face.

"You don't want to jump right?" Finn asked.

Marceline smiled going near the cliff and pretending to fall down.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted jumping down and trying to catch her.

When only like 5 m. kept Finn and the ocean apart, Marceline started floating and grabbed Finns hand. Finn looked at Marceline all scared.

"I told you it's going to be fun." Marceline said and let Finn go. When Finn was in the water, she too fell down laughing.

"Marceline?" Finn shouted, diving out and searching for Marceline.

"Boo!" The girl said coming out of the water.

"Wasn't that fun!" Marceline added.

"I don't know, but I felt a lot of adrenaline." Finn answered laughing and swimming near her.

Marceline swam closer Finn and put her hands around his neck, kissing him.

"I guess it's nice being a vampire." Finn confessed.

"Yeah we have some pluses." She agreed.

"Are there a lot of vampires?" Finn asked.

"Uhh..quite a lot." She answered kissing him on the lips.

"What do you like most of being immortal?" Finn asked again.

"Why are you asking these questions Finn? I don't know. Maybe the most I like being free, independent." Marceline said.

"I'm just asking, I just realized that I never asked you these questions." Finn explained.

"Ah, I see you want to become a vampire huh?" Marceline laughed.

"Maybe some day." Finn said laughing.

"Finn. You actually thought about it didn't you?

"Yeah I did…" Finn muttered.

"Do you want me to bite you?" Marceline said, pretending to bite Finn, laughing.

"Unless I bite you first" Finn answered kissing her neck.

"We better get going, the rode is pretty long and I want to get you home safe, before the sun breaks." Finn said putting Marceline on his back and swimming near the boat.

"Uhh, fine." She said climbing in the boat.

Finn smiled and started paddling.

The night was coming to an end. Finn was accompanying Marceline to her house. With one hand he held Marceline by her west and in the other he carried a bunch of bags. Finn compared to Marceline was taller and bigger than her, and Marceline on second thought looked so small and helpless besides Finn. When they entered the cave and were near Marcy's house, Finn stopped and looked in Marceline's eyes.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for this awesome time, we spent." He talked giving her an embrace.

"We can do it again some times." Marceline smiled blushing.

"Sure we can. Good night my girlfriend" Finn smiled back.

"Good night, my boyfriend." Marceline said giving Finn a kiss and going to the house. She put her things in place, changed her clothes, took a shower, ate an apple and went to bed. She was even too tired to think about her relationship. Marceline just knew one thing. She loved Finn and she was happy to be his girlfriend.


	4. Birthday

"Marceline, Marceline wake up." PB talked.

"Mhhhmmm just few more minutes." Marceline muttered.

"Marcy!" Bubblegum shouted. Marceline smelled bubblegum aroma spreading from PB pinkness. She opened her eyes and saw Bubblegum's face.

"What? Wha…Bonnie?! What the hell are you doing here." Marceline asked, waking up.

The princess smiled and hugged Marceline.

"Finally! Marcy, I missed you so, so much. I just wanted to see you." PB answered.

"But, how did you get in?" Marceline asked, still in shock.

"Pff there's nothing a princess can't do." Bonnie explained.

"Okay, this is weird." Marceline said.

"Anyways I've planned the whole night. Just you and me, two best friends." Bubblegum talked, opening Marceline's closet and giving her a black, tight shirt and purple trousers.

"Come on hurry up, I'll wait outside." Bonnie said, going out of the room.

"Ughh." Marceline grunted, standing up and changing her clothes. She took her guitar and went out of the house. Before her eyes she saw Bubblegum sitting on an elephant.

"Bonnibel, when did you get an elephant?" The vampire asked, floating and sitting near PB.

"Few days ago, I found him clumping in my candy forest. Strange huh? I don't even know where he came from, but know when I gave him a place to live, I also use him as my travelling object an…" PB talked.

"I wonder what Finn's doing? Probably sleeping. I mean he's not a vampire so, he does stuff when it's day." Marceline thought.

"Marceline? Are you listening?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, I am. Cool. An elephant…"Marceline mumbled.

"Ahh what will we do?" She added.

"It's a surprise." Bonnibel smirked.

"Bonnie." Marceline said raising her eyebrow.

"Patience, just wait we are almost there." PB said.

"Banana guards open the gates." Bublegum ordered, when they reached Candy kingdom gates.

And when the gates were open, Marceline saw a bunch of Candy people with party hats. The place was decorated with balloons, candles, party lights. There was even a Dj!

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted at once.

"What is this?" Marceline asked surprised.

"What do you mean? It's your 1010th birthday party!" PB explained laughing.

"Oh my glob Bonnie! Thank you!" Marceline smiled, hugging Bonnibel.

"I knew you would love it. Charlie, hit it!" Bubblegum talked.

Music started playing and everyone started dancing. Suddenly LSP showed up with a bucket on her head and a strawberry bag as a dress.

"The party animal is here!" LSP yelled in her lumpy voice.

"Oh no, Banana guards, go catch that princess!" Bubblegum yelled, jumping of the elephant and chasing LSP.

"I'll be right back!" She added looking back to Marceline.

The vampire queen got of the elephant and went to look around. The party really was awesome. Marceline saw how much effort was put in this celebration, but how did she forget her birthday? I guess when you're 1000, you forget things. Marceline thought, but was disturbed by Finns voice. She turned around and saw Finn on the stage.

"Attention, attention please." Finn said.

"Uh this is a song I wrote for our birthday girl. I hope you like it." Finn added smiling.

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, IT BELONGS TO IT'S AUTHOR.)

"I love you Marcy" Finn said, as the crowd started screaming and clapping.

Marceline's eyes became full of tears, she floated to Finn and gave him a long passionate kiss on his lips. The crowd cheered even more.

"And I love you." She whispered still hugging him.

"I'm happy you liked your first present." Finn smiled, going down the stage with Marceline.

"You have more gifts?" Marceline smirked.

"You'll see." He said taking her hand and dragging Marceline to PB's candy garden.

"Okay Finn. What now?" She asked looking in his eyes.

Finn took a small box from his pocket and opened it. It was a heart shaped necklace.

"Wow Finn, it's beautiful." Marceline smiled.

Finn took her hands and looked in Marceline's eyes.

"Marcy, I love you and this necklace is my heart. I can't give you it literally, but if I could." Finn laughed with Marceline.

"Anyways, it's just that I want you to know that I love you and as long as we will be together, this necklace, will like ensure, our relationship." Finn explained.

"Thank you Finn." Marceline smiled and kissed Finn.

"Oh and that's not it." Finn said, whistling.

"More surprises? Interesting." Marceline laughed, but stopped when a huge black-winged horse landed near her.

"Good boy, good boy." Finn talked, patting the horse.

"Uh Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Oh this is my horse, Alva." Finn said, lifting Marceline on the horse.

"You know, Finn I never really flew with a horse, so maybe you should control him." Marceline talked a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He said sitting behind Marceline and hugging her by the west.

"Alva up!" Finn commanded and the horse rose from the ground.

Finn put his hands on Marceline's hands and helped her control the horse. They flew higher and higher, until they were in the clouds.

"Just a little bit higher." Finn whispered.

Alva flew higher. Now they were on top of the clouds. Up here there was no wind, no sound. Silence. Just the night with the moon's light. Marceline extended her arms, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Woohooo!" She screamed. Marceline felt so free and powerful.

Finn smiled, hugging her tighter and kissing her neck.

"Thank you Finn. I love you!" Marceline smiled, as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"You said, you love being free and independent, so I thought you would like this." He explained.

"Ahh…" Finn grunted.

"What's the matter Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Ah, nothing, just someone bit me last night and it hurts, probably some animal." Finn explained.

"SOMEONE BIT YOU?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, when I went out of the cave, someone jumped on me and bit my neck then ran away." Finn continued talking.

"Finn, I have to take a closer look, animals don't really jump out from no where, bite you and run away." She said, lowering her hands, so that Alva would fly down.

When the horse touched the ground, Marceline quickly jumped off and looked at Finns bit.

"This is not an animal bite, it's a vampire bite!" Marceline said scared.

"WHAT? So I'll be a vampire now?" Finn asked, touching his neck.

"Yes you will, unless we find an antidote. My father has the cure in the Nightosphere."Marceline explained, creating a portal.

"Finn was it a man or a woman, that bit you?" Marceline added, opening the portal to Nightosphere.

"I cant' tell, I didn't see well, I mean it was dark, so I don't know." Finn answered, going near Marceline.

"So your father, will have the cure?" Finn added.

"Hopefully." She answered, taking his hand and entering the portal.


	5. Immortality

The portal opened to a big dark room. It had few windows, a red carpet, a lot of paintings in which you could see Marceline as a small child and Abadeer standing near. Around the paintings stood a red desk and a lot of bookshelves. Nothing changed here, in Nightosphere. Bananas were still earwax, there was still a huge chaos and Marceline's dad was punishing people. Marceline entered the room holding Finns hand.

"Dad?"' She asked, looking around the room.

A black figure appeared from the darkness. At first you couldn't say it was Hudson, because he wore not his usual clothes, like a black suit, but a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Marceline, oh and Finn. What brings you here?" Abadeer said, nodding to Finn and taking a fry from his plate.

Finn nodded to Marceline's father.

"Dad, uhh why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Marceline asked embarrassed.

"Why are you here in the middle of the day?" Hudson asked, not answering his daughter's question.

"Uhhh, never mind. Look dad, a vampire bit Finn, I need an antidote, so that he wouldn't become like me." Marceline grunted, explaining her dad the purpose, why she's here.

"Can I take a look?" Hudson asked, putting his plate of fries on the desk.

"Okay, but don't hurt him." The girl gave a warning with her finger and took a step back.

Hudson came near Finn and looked at the bite on his neck. He knitted his eyebrows and turned around, going near a bookshelf.

"So?" Finn asked, a bit confused.

"This is certainly not a vampires bite." The demon clarified, searching for something.

"What do you mean it's not a vampires bite? What do you even know about vampires dad?" Marceline questioned, surprised.

"It's a werewolves bite. The teeth mark, shows that the person, that bit you teeth are bigger and wider, than a vampire's. "Hudson informed, taking out a black, dark, old book and turning around to Marceline.

"Nonsense." Marceline grunted.

"How much points did you get from the last exam, about vampires and Werewolves similarities, differences?" Abadeer asked, cleaning the dust of the book.

"I don't know 27 points from 100, but I didn't gain 20 points, because I needed a parent signature that I've learned the fighting basics." The girl explained, folding her arms.

"You didn't learn at all." Finn smiled, looking to his girlfriend.

"I had bigger things than school, like a band tour around the world." Marceline smiled back.

"So how long are you guys a couple?" Abadeer asked.

"Dad!" Marceline shouted.

"Not long, few days only." Finn informed, coming closer Marceline, a bit embarrassed.

"Anyways! Dad, so what now? He will become a huge werewolf, that can't get back to his first position? Human?" Marceline asked, a bit scared, the thought of losing Finn made her feel awful.

"No, he's not like that, Finn will be a Eliter." Hudson said, yawning.

"Bullshit, vampires killed all the Eliters 600 years ago on the third war, even I was in it!" Marceline shouted.

"I guess Eliot Warner never died, until now." Abadeer said.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Finn interrupted.

"Oh you never heard the story about the first immortal? Okay so there is an immortal king named Klaus Blorn. He had two sons named Vamana Pern Blorn and Elliot Werner Blorn. When Vamana Pern was little, a bat bit him and he somehow became a vampire, mystic, but Eliot Werner only later became a werewolf, you see Eliot was older so he was the one that would get his fathers throne, Vamana didn't like that, he wanted to get it. So he killed his brother, sucking out all the blood he had. Eliot suffered a horrible agony and was about to die, when a wolf bit him, he too became strange creature. A man that can turn to a wolf. This was the start of the enmity, this fight between the werewolves and vampires. The creatures like Vamana Pern were called vampires and the creatures like Eliot Werner were called werewolves, but more Eliters, because those who could turn back to his first position, for example like you Finn to a human, were more special than not thinking animals. And it's a bit strange that there will be another Eliter, because like Marceline said, all of them were killed 600 years ago. That's why I think Eliot might have given you his immortality. I mean his body was never found and Eliot can't just die. There are three ways, to get killed by a silver dagger in the heart, get his head ripped of or to give the immortality to someone else, but it's only for the first ones. Like Eliot and Vamana, Marceline can't do that. Klaus and I too, we just can't die we are deathless." Hudson explained.

"So what does this mean?" Finn asked, not understanding.

"You are the new king of werewolves." Abadeer said, taking a fry and eating it.

"I don't think I can believe you dad." Marceline whispered, confused.

"Ah I don't care, here Finn this book will tell you everything about werewolves." The demon said, giving Finn the dark book he held in his hands all this time.

"Thanks." Finn nodded, taking the book.

"The transformation will start not soon, in few months, when there will be the Red Moon, but from now you'll need blood Finn. Marceline help him with that, just read the book I gave you. "Hudson said.

"Fine dad, we will." Marceline said opening a portal back to Ooo.

"Have a good day you two." Abadeer said, but they were already gone.

"Uhh." Marceline grunted falling on her bed.

"So, you hate me now?" Finn asked, sitting near Marceline.

"Finn, of course I don't hate you. I love you, it's just strange to think about it." Marceline informed, looking in Finn's eyes.

"So let's talk about something else, than this." Finn suggested.

"Okay like what?" Marceline asked.

"Have you ever been jealous?" Finn smirked.

"Why on earth, would you ask something like this?" Marceline laughed.

"Well I don't know it's the first thought that came to my head." Finn smiled.

"Okay. I think I never been jealous, seriously, I never been. " Marceline informed, smiling.

"Really? That's strange. I mean you're 1010 years old." He said, surprised.

"I know, I myself am a bit surprised. And you?" Marceline asked, turning to Finn.

"There were many times, one of the most envies, was the time when you and Ash got together again, the last time 2 years ago and you kissed him, right against my face. Damn I wanted to kill that asshole." Finn explained.

Marceline blushed.

"Well I guess now Ash is the one that should be jealous and if he was here and saw how you kissing me." Marceline smirked.

Finn understood Marceline's reference.

"Yeah, I guess he would be jealous." Finn talked, in a deep romantic voice, coming slowly near her.

He carefully came on top of her, pressing her hands to the bed and looking in her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you, how beautiful you are?" Finn asked.

Marceline smiled. Finn leaned his head down and touched Marceline's lips. He kissed her slowly, romantically and passionately. So they lain there for hours kissing….


	6. The Great White Mountains

Marceline woke up, finding herself in Finns arms. She quietly got up and went to take a shower. It was quite a longer shower, than usual. Marceline just stood there and thought. 600 years ago, she had a task to kill Eliters, all of them and now Finns one of them. It's not like she wanted to kill Finn, no just maybe the fact that there's a real, breathing Eliter right here, in the other room made here feel weird or even weak. The girl perfectly remembered, how the last Eliter was killed against her eyes. Now, it means that the third war was just a waste, if after 600 years there's still a living Eliter. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by a phone. Marceline rapidly took a towel, floated out of the shower and was about to go out of the room and take the phone, when the ringing stopped. She wrapped the towel around her body and went out of the bathroom. Finn stood there, talking with someone on the phone. He nodded something, or agreed, saying goodbye and putting down the phone. Now he finally saw Marceline staring at him.

"Bubblegum called, she wanted to ask if you liked the party and to talk with me, she needs help with something. I'll have to go talk with her in an hour." Finn explained, going near Marceline and kissing her.

"I'll call her later then and I'll tell if I liked it, but why is she calling you at night?" Marceline asked, confused.

"She's building a spaceship into space, for few years now. So she tests it out at night." Finn explained putting on his trousers and shirt.

"Really? A spaceship?" Marceline asked, searching for clothes in her closet.

"Yup, I don't know why, but she just wants to see the galaxy." Finn added, sitting down in the bed and taking the dark book, titled Werewolf's nature.

"I guess, I shouldn't be surprised, Bonnie sometimes can have really strange ideas." Marceline said, putting on some clothes.

"Yeah, I guess. You know I'll have to read this whole book and.." Finn said turning around.

Marceline wore black tight jeans, a white shirt and black shoes.

"What?" Marceline smiled.

"Wow I just never saw you wearing black and white clothes, you know you look amazing like this." Finn calmly said, not moving his eyes from Marceline.

"Oh stop Finn, what were you saying about the book?" Marceline smirked, sitting near Finn and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask, If you will help me with all this? You know, you have a bloody history with Eliters." Finn said, hugging Marceline by her waist.

"Finn of course I'll help you. Yes I killed Eliters, but that was 600 years ago. You have to know that I would help you even if you were a turtle or a bear or I don't know.. anyone!" Marceline explained.

"I'm glad then. But what exactly happened 600 years ago?" Finn whispered, kissing Marceline's check, making her giggle.

Silence. Marceline's face turned from a happy to a depressed one.

"Never mind….I have to go, Bubblegum's probably waiting." Finn said, giving Marceline a kiss and going out of the room.

"Bye." Marceline said confused and taking the dark book.

"Bye." A shout was heard and the door closed.

Marceline opened the book and started to read.

" An Eliter can maintain his health by drinking blood. If a Eliter was injured and had not much blood, there are two ways to save him. A kinsman must give blood, or a vampire, because Eliot Werner and Vamana Pern were brothers, so they have the same blood. Before the transformation, fangs will grow and the eye color will change to red. Then the Eliter will look a lot like a vampire, but just until the Blood Moon."

After that Marceline went forward few pages and stopped when she saw the title Blood Moon.

"Eliter will change to a werewolf the first time only on the Blood Moon. The first few times, of the transformation will be painful, and not experienced individual, may even get affected of the moon, that will induce his hunger to blood, or even make the person forget his entity. There's no way to stop the affection of the moon, but you can help the individual not to loose himself, by giving him a red moon crystal, that helps not to forget the persons entity. Later with time the Eliter will learn to control himself, and he will be able to turn to a werewolf whenever he wants and not when the anger, moon makes him."

Then Marceline looked to a photo of the crystal and read what was written under the picture.

"The red moon crystal, can be found in mountains. Cold mountains like in the Snow Land, Ice Kingdom, The Great White Mountains. It appears on walls, deep in the caves, near a cold, underground water source."

When Marceline finished reading she closed the book and put it on the bed.

"The Great White Mountains, I'm coming." She whispered to herself, floating out of the house.

Meanwhile

"Bubblegum?" Finn said, wandering through the halls of Candy kingdom.

Suddenly a pink aroma touched Finns nose. He heard how a big candy door was opened and Bonnie was seen.

"Finn. I want to tell you something." Bonnibel said, entering the room.

As usual she wore her crown and a pink dress, but she was not happy, not confident, but…scared?

"Okay." Finn said, a bit confused, seeing PB like this was indeed weird.

PB sighted and Finn could have swore, he heard how she said 1 2 3.

"I want to tell you that….. I love you Finn." Bubblegum finally spoke.

"Well, that's... you see.. I have a girlfriend..." He mumbled

A small gasp was heard. You could see disappointment in the princess eyes, more like pain. It looked like something there in the pinkness of PB broke. The despair killed something, a part of Bonnibel that was important. Happiness.

"Oh.. let's just forget what I said. I need your help with the Halloween light decoration ideas." Bubblegum said, preventing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Okay." Finn said, following Bubblegum to the other room…

"Wait here please." Bonnie said, not looking to Finn and running out of the room with her hand on her pink face…

Few hours passed. Finn was heading back to Marceline's cave. He carried a bunch of red roses behind his back. When Finn entered the house, he noticed that no one was in it.

"Marceline?" He said, but no response was heard.

Finn got up to the second floor and saw a note on the bed.

"Going to the Great White Mountains, for a crystal. I'll be back soon. -Marceline"

"Shit." Finn whispered to himself, running out of the house.

Marceline floated around the dark cave with a torch. The cave was old, mossy and deep. You had to look where you were going, because the tunnels here were rocky and long. You could simply get stuck in here and never come back, it was like a large labyrinth. Suddenly Marceline saw a wide water source flowing down to a lake. The lake was all bright, there must have been gleaning corals, down there, at the bottom of the lake, that lighted the caves cave. Unexpectedly a beautiful red shine glinted in the darkness, at the other side of the lake. Not waiting for anything Marceline floated near the red light. She took the crystal and as she did it a huge werewolf jumped out of the dark, flinging Marceline. The vampire stood up hissing with a scratch on her hand. She jumped on the werewolf, punching him. The attacker was stronger, he hurled Marceline away, to the wall. She fell down screaming. Now Marceline couldn't move, her head was too beaten. The monster started to slowly move towards Marceline. He unfurled his clutches, extended his body and howled. The werewolf was about to rip Marceline's head, when Finn jumped out from the dark. He punched the beast few times, breaking his nose. The werewolf roared in anger and pain. Finn was about to take out his sword, when the wolf stroked Finns body with his clutch. Finn gasped. Blood started to flow from his mouth. Finn put his hands on his chest and looked down. Blood was falling down from his body like a river.

"FINN!" Marceline shouted, scared.

Finn fell down unconscious. Now Marceline used all her strength to stand up. The beast howled, running towards Marceline to kill her. She took the sword out of Finns hand and cut of the werewolf's head. Then she turned around, dropping the sword down and crouching near Finn.

"Finn?" She said, not getting an answer.

"Finn!" She repeated, checking his heart beating.

The heart beating was low. Finn lost a lot of blood, so he was unconscious. His heart beating was getting slower and slower. Marceline started to panic. She didn't have any medicine, healing potions, nothing.

" If a Eliter was injured and had not much blood, there are two ways to save him. A kinsman must give blood, or a vampire..." Marceline remembered.

A wave of hope came in her heart, she bit her hand, so blood would flow and then Marceline put it near Finns mouth. Marceline started to feel weak, but Finn was getting better. He finally opened his eyes.

"Marcy? Are you okay?" He said, being hugged by his girlfriend.

"Oh my Glob, Finn you scared me!" She whispered, not letting him go.

"I'm alright now, and my wound, it's almost gone, why?" Finn asked, looking at his body surprised.

"My blood healed you." Marceline said, standing up.

"Blood! But…what aaa. Marceline why were you here? What were you thinking? If I hadn't come here you would be dead. Bubblegum clearly told us, not to go here, because of the werewolf that lived here." Finn talked, also standing up.

"I'm just glad..." Finn continued talking, but Marceline didn't hear anything.

She got dizzy and lost control, everything started to fade away. Marceline closed her eyes and fainted, falling down to the lake.

* * *

**_So here is the new big update! The biggest yet. Now I want your guys help. If you can please recommend few old boy names._**

**_Maybe, I will use them in the story ;)_**

**_P.s- I'll try updating every week. -PW_**


End file.
